Really Noticing
by PlaylistOfPleasure
Summary: A little bit of Amyplier (MarkiplierXAmy) fluff because I think they are absolutely adorable together. Enjoy!


If I was being perfectly honest, it was weird.

It was weird to be noticing the little things about him.

Like, _really_ noticing.

We had been dating for a while now; close to a year. You could say that we were really comfortable around each other by now, and knew basically everything about the other person. We'd had our first kiss, our "I love you's", our first night together... and countless other memories along the way.

But for some reason, tonight I saw him in a different light.

It wasn't like I hadn't noticed small things about him before.

But as we spent a quiet evening at his place- just the two of us- I found some things that really stood out to me. Things that I realized made him the man I fell in love with.

The way he smiles was the first thing. Even before I started having feelings for him, I loved his smile. It was the kind that was so contagious and genuine, that you couldn't help but smile with him, no matter what kind of day you were having. His laugh tied in with that as well.

His habit of running his hands through his hair. Every time he raises his arms, and parts his locks of hair with his strong but gentle hands, I'm mesmerized. The muscles in his arms flex, and my physical attraction to him starts fluttering in my stomach.

Don't even get me started on his voice. People could write books about how soothing and manly his vocals are. He has every girl swooning just by telling them his name, and you can imagine what it does to me when it's just the two of us in bed. But not just then; hearing him speak brings about a sense of relaxation and comfort, and I'd be lying if I said I'd never had him read me a story before bed so I'd fall asleep peacefully.

But putting all the physical things aside, there's so much more to him than just meets the eye.

His love of life and his drive to help others. What attracted me to him in the very beginning was how much effort he put into helping those around him. He's donated so much to charities over the years, and regularly hosts events where people can also help with donations. He strives to make people smile, and to beam a positive light on a world that needs it now more than ever. And the fact that I can personally witness the difference he's making fills my heart with so much joy.

His genuine heart. I never have to worry about him lying to me or saying things he doesn't truly mean, because he has that character that refuses to let people down. He does everything he can to remind those around him how much he cares for them, and is always there for a pick-me-up when you need it.

Now, a person that gives so much must get exhausted at the end of the day, and may need others to check in on him to make sure he's alright too. That's where me and his friends come in. As much as he tells others that they matter, we tell the same to him. We help him never lose focus, and we're always here for him.

I smile as I suddenly abandon my train of thought, and get up from my place on the couch. I walk to the other end of the room, where he's sitting at his desk editing his newest video project. Having his headphones on, he doesn't notice me until I'm right beside him. Sliding the tech down to his neck, he looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey baby," he says softly. "What's up?"

I catch him slightly off-guard as I wheel him about a foot away from his desk in his office chair, and then place myself in his lap. Being rather petite, I fit nice and snug.

"Wha-? What are you doing?" he asks, chuckling lightly. I feel his arms meet around my back, pulling me closer to his chest.

I don't answer right away, and rather just enjoy the moment, breathing in his scent and listening to his beating heart.

When I finally get myself to speak, it's almost in a whisper. "Oh, I was just thinking of all the things I love about you, and I just couldn't stay at the other end of the room much longer."

He smiles. "I am pretty great, huh?"

I laugh, thumping him on the chest with my palm lightly in mock offence. "Hey now, no need to get conceited."

Be both laugh softly, and then the room grows quiet again. I enjoy quiet moments with him though. Just being near him the way I was now made me feel so loved and protected. I never wanted to leave.

"I love you so much."

It takes him a moment to reply, and before he does he puts an index finger under my chin and tilts my head towards his. Our brown eyes meet, and I melt under his loving gaze.

"I love you more than I'll probably ever be able express." His deep voice rumbles softly, sending chills up and down my spine. Our faces are mere inches apart, and I feel his breath on my nose. "Seriously," he continues. "You give me so much motivation and inspiration to continue what I'm doing. Every morning that I wake up with you beside me is the best morning of my life." He stops a moment, tucking some of my stray blonde hairs behind my ear. His hand stays there, caressing my face. "Sure, this whole YouTube thing is great, but meeting you is by far the best thing that could've come out of it."

I see a few tears start to well up in his eyes, and for a second I feel bad, knowing how emotional he can get. But I too have gotten teary-eyed by now, and I reach up to place a hand on his. I should probably say something, but he's left me speechless. He's told me so often how much I mean to him, and yet it never loses it's significance.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I finally manage to squeak out, trying hard not to let the tears fall.

"Oh you'd be fine," he smiles. "You'd be a big-time graphic designer with tons of people at your beck and call, making a huge difference in the world with your beautiful soul and-"

I cut him off, cupping his face with both my hands, and closing the gap between our lips. His hands settle around my hips and lower back, and he holds me tightly to himself. The kiss isn't filled with lust or intense passion; it's of pure love and adoration. It's soft and gentle, much like our first kiss was, but is now filled with the history of the beautiful story that is us.

And I can't wait to see what the future of this story will be like.


End file.
